tanithleefandomcom-20200214-history
It:Tanith Lee
Predilige quale modulo espressivo le molteplici declinazioni della letteratura fantastica. Biografia Nata da Bernard e Hylda Lee, dopo aver terminato gli studi superiori e aver frequentato per circa un anno l’università ha lavorato come archivista, assistente bibliotecaria, commessa e cameriera. Nel 1968 l’editore Herbert van Thal pubblica Eustache, più che un racconto un rapido schizzo da circa 90 parole, nell'antologia The Ninth Pan Book of Horror Stories. Nei primi anni settanta esordisce come scrittrice per l’infanzia pubblicando presso l’editore Macmillan il romanzo The Dragon Hoard(1971), un libro illustrato dal titolo Animal Castle(1972) e la raccolta di racconti Princess Hynchatti and Some Other Surprises(1972). A partire dal 1976 si dedica professionalmente alla scrittura, dopo il notevole successo riscosso dal suo primo romanzo diretto ad un pubblico maturo, The Birthgrave(1975), pubblicato negli Stati Uniti dalla casa editrice Daw Books. Oltre all’attività di scrittrice ha all’attivo anche collaborazioni con radio e televisione: per la BBC ha scritto le sceneggiature di quattro radiodrammi Bitter Gate(1977), Red Wine(1977), Death Is King(1979), The Silver Sky(1980) e di due puntate della serie televisiva Blake's 7, Sarcophagus(1980) e Sand(1981). Nel 1999 un adattamento del racconto Nunc Dimittis è stato realizzato come episodio della serie televisiva The Hunger per la regia di Russel Mulcahy e la sceneggiatura di Gerard Wexler. Attualmente vive nel sud dell’Inghilterra insieme al marito, lo scrittore ed artista John Kaiine, che ha sposato nel 1992. Opere Fino ad oggi ha scritto una settantina circa di romanzi e più di un centinaio di racconti tutti contraddistinti da uno stile molto personale che rende la sua prosa molto poetica, ricca di suggestioni coloristiche. Potente creatrice di personaggi, Tanith Lee riesce a dar vita a figure molto complesse ed articolate sul piano psicologico che si evolvono e si trasformano approdando infine a conoscere veramente il proprio sé. A tutto ciò si accompagna una riscrittura di materiale mitico e fiabesco, come accade anche nella conterranea Angela Carter, ed un uso della tecnica del ribaltamento e dell’inversione applicata non solo ai ruoli ed ai personaggi ma agli stilemi stessi e ai luoghi comuni della cosiddetta narrativa di genere. Con lo pseudonimo di Esther Garber ha scritto Fatal Women(2004) e Thirhy Four (2004). Nel 2008 sarà tra gli ospiti d'onore di Orbital 2008 la convention organizzata dalla British National Science Fiction Society a Londra. Riconoscimenti Tanith Lee ha ricevuto per due volte il World Fantasy Award nella categoria Best Short Story per i racconti The Gorgon, (1983) ed Elle Est trois (La Mort), (1984). Nel 1980 il romanzo Death’s Master (1979) ha vinto l’August Derleth Award della British Fantasy Society. Le edizioni spagnole dei romanzi Night’s Master, (1979) e Volkhaavar, (1977) si sono aggiudicate il Gilgamès Award rispettivamente nel 1984 e 1986. Tra le svariate candidature ricevute dalle sue opere ricordiamo che il romanzo The Birthgrave e il racconto Red as Blood sono stati candidati al Premio Nebula per le rispettive categorie negli anni 1976 e 1980, mentre i romanzi Delusion’s Master nel 1982 e Metallic Love nel 2006 hanno ricevuto la nomination per il Mythopoeic Fantasy Award for Adult Literature. Bibliografia Solo una parte del cospicuo numero di romanzi e racconti che costituiscono l’opera di questa scrittrice è stata tradotta e pubblicata in Italia; principalmente si tratta di lavori risalenti al periodo compreso tra il 1975 e il 1994. L’elenco riporta solo le opere in volume secondo l’ordine cronologico e con il titolo della prima pubblicazione italiana. Tra parentesi il titolo e l’anno di pubblicazione in originale. *1977 :Il Signore delle tempeste (The Storm Lord,1976); primo volume della serie The Novel of Vis *1978 :Nata dal vulcano (The Birthgrave,1975); primo volume della trilogia The Birthgrave :Non mordere il sole(Don’t Bite the Sun,1976); primo volume del dittico The Four-BEE :Vino di zaffiro (Drinking Sapphire Wine,1977); secondo volume del dittico The Four-BEE :Volkhaavar (Volkhaavar,1977) :Vazkor, figlio di Vazkor ( Vazkor, Son of Vazkor,1978); secondo volume della trilogia The Birthgrave :La strega bianca (Quest for the White Witch,1978); terzo volume della trilogia The Birthgrave *1979 :Il padrone della notte (Night’s Master,1979); primo volume della serie Tales From The Flat Earth :Il padrone della morte (Death’s Master,1979); secondo volume della serie Tales From The Flat Earth *1981 :Il pianeta dell’eterna notte (Day by Night,1980) *1982 :Foresta elettrica ( Electric Forest,1979) *1986 :La pietra di sangue (Sabella, or the Bloodstone,1980) ; primo volume del dittico di Sabella *1987 :Uccidere i morti (Kill the Dead,1980); secondo volume del dittico di Sabella :Maestro d’illusioni (Delusion’s Master,1981); terzo volume della serie Tales From The Flat Earth *1990 :Il cerchio del tempo (The Winter Players,1976) *1991 :Gli Imperi Azzurri (The Book of theDamned,1988) raccolta di racconti interconnessi primo volume della serie The Secret Books of Paradys conosciuta anche come Paradys Quartet *1992 :Il regno della magia (The Book of the Beast,1992) secondo volume della serie The Secret Books of Paradys :Prigionieri del crepuscolo (Day of Grass,1985) *1993 :Cyrion (Cyrion,1982) raccolta di racconti interconnessi :Danza macabra (Dark Dance,1992) primo volume de The Blood Opera Sequence *2006 :Storia di un amore d’argento (The Silver Metal Lover,1981); primo volume del dittico di S.I.L.V.E.R. Collegamenti esterni * Sito ufficiale *Bibliografia italiana sul Catalogo della Fantascienza a cura di E. Vegetti * Bibliografia annotata * Intervista a Tanith Lee * Intervista a Tanith Lee Lee, Tanith Lee, Tanith de:Tanith Lee en:Tanith Lee fr:Tanith Lee ja:タニス・リー nl:Tanith Lee pl:Tanith Lee sv:Tanith Lee